A. Purpose and Functions The Institute for Clinical and Translational Research will train highly motivated clinical research scholars for innovative careers in patient-focused research. The training programs will provide a comprehensive curriculum across a spectrum of clinical research fields, and abundant opportunities for close supervision by mentors from the Colleges of Dentistry, Nursing, Pharmacy, Public Health, Engineering, Liberal Arts and Sciences, and the Carver College of Medicine. Scholars will be selected from a variety of clinical disciplines, including those traditionally underrepresented in clinical research such as radiology, pediatrics, clinical psychology, surgical sub-specialties, anesthesiology, and pharmacy. Training programs will also reach health care providers in the community and nurse research coordinators. The program will include a K12 component, T32 component, year-long certificate program, and a variety of short-term research experiences. The six specific functions of the Institute's training programs are to: 1) Identify and recruit outstanding scholars from diverse backgrounds and disciplines, inclusive of gender and ethnicity, who wish to obtain an understanding of the principles and techniques of scholarly clinical and translational research 2) Implement a didactic curriculum in the theories and methods of clinical research, research ethics, and essential career development skills, such as grant writing 3) Provide multidisciplinary and integrated mentored research experiences that facilitate the development of scholars'research skills and their broader career development 4) Support scholars in their'training and transition through the Institute from mentee to independent investigator, including recognition of achievement by timely promotion 5) Increase the pool of well-trained clinical and translational research scholars who will in turn create selfsustaining, innovative, multidisciplinary research and training programs The current application will create new synergies in clinical and translational research education at The University of Iowa by bringing together a number of successful training programs, including the Graduate Program in Translational Biomedicine, the K30 Iowa Scholars in Clinical Investigation Program, the Doris Duke Clinical Research Fellowship, and a NCRR-funded K12 Program. The coalescence of these programs will result in new master's and PhD degrees in Clinical and Translational Science. In addition to bringing clinical research training under a single umbrella, the Institute will create a vibrant intellectual community of accomplished senior mentors, junior faculty, and research scholars who will undertake crossdisciplinary, cutting-edge translational research. Scholars in the degree programs will receive a core didactic curriculum with tracks in five areas of investigation (see Figure 2.1-1 below). The core curriculum will include epidemiology, biostatistics, clinical epidemiology, bioinformatics, ethics, and research survival skills. All scholars will complete the core curriculum and elective courses in a particular track. However, the hallmark of training will be a mentored research practicum directed by one of 30 senior scientists with national reputations. Mentors will be core or affiliated Institute faculty with strong track records in publication, funding, cross-disciplinary research, and nurturing young scientists.